


Curry.

by Majorbubs



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorbubs/pseuds/Majorbubs
Summary: (Act 2 episode 5 spoilers!!)Izumi realizes that some things leave a bigger impact then they first seem like.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Curry.

**Author's Note:**

> So act 5 huh.
> 
> (Just to be clear I don't violently hate Chikage. He's a funky guy but. He probably gave Izumi some sort of trauma.)

Comforting spices waft from the pot. 

The scent of tumeric and ginger so strong and earthy, Chilli powder and pepper so warm.

She stirs the mixture.

Such familiar smells that remind her of a happier time. A complete family. A loving, passionate father. A home so warm and complete as the meal.

Yet.

It's wrong.

It feels so wrong.

It doesn't feel right anymore.

The flames to the stove are too hot. She turns them off.

Memories of a family overwritten by a haze... The world around her so cold and unfamiliar. Everything spinning... Dizzying feelings of bottled up panic filling her mind as the voices around her get so distant.

Her mouth goes dry. 

Endless sounds of typing fill her mind. Eyes watching her from every angle. The same routine, every, single, day. 

Wake up.

Curry.

Shower.

Curry.

Recite the same lines, over, and over, and over again to try and spark anything in her captor.

Curry.

Shower.

Sleep.

Plates of rice are lined up on the counter behind her. 

It's dinner, isn't it?

She can't leave them hungry.

One by one, almost mechanically, she plates the dish. 

Each member... They were worried she was gone, right?

They didn't believe she'd leave them like her father did, right?

...maybe she shouldn't think about that.

She plasters on a smile as she serves the last plate.

Blueish gray eyes look away from her, filled with regret.

A passage of silence passes between the two.

...

She makes her own plate.

...

It looks... Duller, than usual.

...she can't find the strength in herself to eat it.

She frowns.

Maybe Chikage did get revenge on them, in a way.


End file.
